When Ebony Met Saphire
by WolfKa-Chan
Summary: Okay people you gusses it! It's another BV story thanks to yours truely. But this story is based on those three years. Its my first so be gentle! Ooo and some Yamacha Bashing Sorry but I had to ! LEMON also! NEW CHAPTER for all my reviews! I will finish
1. Chapter 1

**Hello There PeopleZ!!!! Was Up THis is My first Fanfic so forgive me if its bad or anything but dont send nuthin to mean to me please because I do spit fire, too! lol Hope ya Enjoy IT!!! ByeZz**

**Wolfka-Chan**

**'_thoughts_' "speaking" **

**When Ebony Met Saphire**

**Chapter 1: Pranks and Fun**

The Blue haired genius was hard at work on a new invention. It was the middle of summer and at its highest tempature. Bulma wore a pair of cut off blue jeans, a plane white tank top and some white converses. Her long blue hair was pulled into a high ponytail. Her eyes shown like the blue sky and her smile was in defeatment of her project.

"There we go that should do it! I'm so proud of myself I deserve a nice cool swim!" As Bulma walked up the stairs to her room she heard a large boom. So, she stoped in mid place and counted.

5 4 3 2 1 ...

"WOMAN!" Anger laced around the word. she heard knocking and loud noises and ran to her room abd closed the door. _'DAMN IT AND HIS ARRAGONT ASS!'_

"Woman! I know you are in there did you not hear me!" Vegeta yelled through the door.

"Yes, I heard you your royal highness, but I'M BUSY!"

"Doing what woman! Trying to make yourself beautiful." He smirked in triumph knowing he hit a button. He could here her fuming on the other side of the door.

Bulma finished changing into her bikini. It was a simple royal blue and her towl was thrown over her shoulder.

"Vegeta, I'm taking a BREAK and going swimming!" Vegeta stared at her and growed. As she walked away he couldn't help but stare. _'What in the blazing hells is that oman wearing?! Its absurd! It shows everything just about.' _Coming out of his thoughts he started to yell.

"Woman, what in the world are you wearing? You want the world to know how ugly you are?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"You...argh...JACKASS!!! Its called a bikini its used for swimming perposes. Now deal with it and I'm not I repeat, NOT fixing your toy today!" Bulma screetched back at him. Her face red in anger and her eyes flashing angry at him with fire beneath them.

"Woman..." Vegeta growled through his teeth. Bulma just looked at him and tosed her hair over her shoulder and walked out the building.

"If you want to join me Vegetable Head then you can, but it's your choice." Bulma laid down her towl on a long beach chair and sat down. Vegeta came out with his arms crossed in front of him and his usual scowl in place. Bulma looked up at him, but went back to work putting lotion on her smooth skin.

"What are you doing now Woman?" Bulma looked at him and laughed.

"Vegeta, you need to get out alot more Dude! It's called tanning lotion and helps mosterize the skin so the sun wont harm me bad." Vegeta looked at her confuised.

"Are you allergic to the stupid sun woman?"

"No, its just ot protect it for when I get older I wont have wrinkles." Bulma rolled her eyes," Hey Vegeta!"

"What weakling!" Vegeta growled out.

"Well, you do me a favor and rub some of this on my back. I can't reach it." Bulam gave him the puppy dog look. Vegeta still looked mad but sat down behind her and grabed the bottle from her.

"Just rub it in tile you can't see it anymore K." Vegeta just 'humph' in return. Bulma knowing the meaning behind it as ' yes.' She just closed her eyes thinking of his hands on her back and smiled to herself. '_who would of know Vegeta has really soft hands.'_ She let out a small giggle and smiled again.

"Woman, what are you laughing at!"

"Nothing Vegeta. It just tickled for a minute." Bulma sign as relife he hadn't caught her thinking about him. Bulma had always had a crush on him since he first came to stay. She was always smiling and flirting with him, but he was alittle cold towards her. Bulma wished he could like her like she did him but it was impossible to melt his cold ice heart.

"Done woman!" Vegeta mummbled and sat by the pool looking in the water.

"Thanks Vegeta!" Bulma smiled she had an evil plan forming in her head. SHe smirked and stood up. Vegeta was still staring in the water looking at it as if it would bit him.(wow that was alot of it in it wasin it! lol) Bulma slouched over to him and he still hadn't notice her. She placed both hands on his back and pushed.

"WOMAN!!!" Vegeta fell into the water. He had been vulnarable and she took advantage of it. HE fumed under water as he heard Bulma laughing with everything she had in her small body. Vegeta smirked and flew out the water and grabed Bulma by the hand . She stoped laughing and looked down.

"VEGETA!! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Alright woman I will!" With that he droped her from six feet in the air to the water. Her screaming the whole way down. Now it was his turn to laugh at her. Bulma swam up angerly and looked to the sky at Vegeta. She climbed out and put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Vegeta, that was not fair I was terrified I thought you droped me on cement of something!!" Vegeta looked down at her and his eyes went wide. Bulma looked at him and cocked her head to the side and frown. Vegeta was blushing.

"What do I have Bitch or something writtin on my forehead!" Vegeta didn't respond but on stared at her chest. Bulma looked down and...

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!! Vegeta you PERV you should of said something or were you to busy STARING!" Bulma turned around and fund her top floating in the water and quickly put it on. She turned around and glared t him before marching into the house. Still angry that Vegeta got a good look at her chest.

"I do not drool Woman. I was in shook!" Vegeta could belive what had just happen. HE had seen the womans breast, but he enjoyed it. _'What the hell am I thinking about that woman's chest for! Get thought out of your HEAD! Your the Prince of freaking Sayjins!!!(Spelling?) She's human...but she does look good and that fire...ahhhh...stupid woman. I need to stop thinkin all together. SHe is on my mine constantly!! _

Bulma sat in her bath thinking about the days events and laughed. She actually did have fun with that Sayjin Prince.

WEll, people that was my first chapter more will be on the way but if ya read please do tell me what ya think so far PLEASE!!!

Love,

Wolfka-chan


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya PEOPLEZ that I LUV!!! I wanna give thanks of course to my reviewers! They gave me the mood to keep writing!! Well, here it goes and by the way I do not own "Dragonball Z" just letting you know **

**Byez!!!**

**Wolfka-chan**

"talking" '_thinking'_

Last time: Bulma sat in her bath thinking about the days events and laughed. She actually did have fun with that Sayjin Prince.

Chapter 2:

Bulma sighed in the tub letting the bubbles comfort her and what was bottled up in her heart. She had been thinking alot lately of Yamacha and their relationship. The blue haired beauty had not a clue on what to do. She was feeling distant from him and he the same with her. Bulma had caught him cheating before and always took him back no matter what. Well, after two or three days of staying pissed, but then everything would be fine and they would act as if nothing ever happened.

Bulma was also thinking of a certain Sayjin. No matter how cold, or arggont he acted she still fell for him. She believed that was the first sign of Yamacha and hers departure. Vegeta was steadily falling into her heart and she even dreamed of him. Vegeta was a man, not like Yamacha. Yamacha was a coward, a puppy, and not very bright at all. He also didn't know how to lie also. Bulma sighed again.

"Well, I believe I'm getting pruny. I need to get out of here and stop thinking," as Bulma mummbled to herself she pulled the plug. She stood up tall and begain to dry herself off. '_Vegeta was actually pretty nice to me today. I'll surprise him and fix his toy tonight. That way he'll have it in the morning!' _ Bulma smiled at her triumph and towled dryed her hair. As she finish putting on some grey shorts and a black tank she grabbedher capsules and walked to the Gravity machine.

"Lets see the damage shall we." Bulma spoke to herself not knowing that a pair of certain eyes were watching her. Bulma layed under the machine inside and started to tinker around.

"Woman, Why are you out here so late in the night?" A dark voice called out from the dark corner. Bulma gasped and hit her head on the machine.

"DAMN IT!!! Vegeta, what have I said about scaring the shit out of ME!" Bulma rubbed her sore head and glared at Vegeta, whom smirked at her.

"Woman, You didn't answer my question." Vegeta raised his eyebrow still not taking his eyes of the blue beauty.

"Well, I couldn't sleep and I had all this energy built up inside of me and need to do something to get reed of it." Vegeta still smirked at her and walked slowly up to her.

"Come inside, Woman. There is a storm heading this way."

Bulma looked terrified. How she hated storms. THe only thing that really scared her more than anything was natural disasters.

"Ummm, Vegeta how ... close is it?" Vegeta could see the fear behind her eyes and chuckled.

"Don't tell me, Woman, that your scared of a storm. You have been through worst before." Vegeta could not help but to chuckle at theis. Here stood an arggoint, genius, beautiful woman and this had her scared.

"Well, It's just that natrual disaters scared me since I was a small girl. I can't help it!" Bulma yelled at him with fury. He stood there practicly having a laughing fit over her fear.

"That's it. Vegeta stop laughing at my fear. I do have emotions you know. So, stop making fun of me mankey-boy!" Vegeta looked at her still smirking and could see the fire going through her eyes.

"Fine, Woman. I'll stop, but get in or we will be stock in here tonight." Vegeta turned on his heels and walked out; back straight, arms crossed, and nose in the air. Bulma squeeked hearing a lightening bolt and started to count.

1, 2, 3, 4 ...BUHM!!!!!

"AHHH, Vegeta wait for me!!" Bulma screetched out and ran for the hills. Vegeta turned around at the door and watched in amusment. Bulma ranning at full speed to the house and swish...She was in the house. Vegeta could barely contain his laughter, but held it.

"Woman, Calm down. There isn't anything bad that could...," before he could even finish his statment the lights went off. He could see perfectly fine, but Bulma on the other hand...

"AHHH, Vegeta where are you?! You didn't leave me alone did you? VEGETA!!!!!" Vegeta walked over to her and touched her shoulder.

"Woman, quite that blasted skreeching(?) ! Your going to bust my ear drums!"

"Sorry, Vegeta. It's just... Oh my Kami! I'm so scared!" She sat down on the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees. Vegeta stood there unable to move. He didn't know what to do. The woman was upset, yelling, and crying. '_Kami! What in the world am I suppose to do! DAMN IT!' _ Vegeta did the only thing he knew to calm her down. He sat behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her. Bulma turned and looked at him in surprise.

"Tell anyone and I will make you pay, Woman." Vegeta growled out. All Bulma could do was smile and snuggle in closer. Vegeta could smell her hair. It smelled of jasmines and lily. It was a erotic smell, but he liked it. Even thou he would not admit it to no one!

"Thanks, Vegeta." Bulma whispered before falling asleep in his arms in peace. Vegeta smirked alittle, but was glad she could not see him at this time. HE picked her up swiftly and carried her bridle style to her bedroom.

As he reached her door. Vegeta heard Bulma mutter in her sleep.

"Vegeta...mmm," Vegeta eyes widen at this and was about to drop her. HE was in shook. He had never heard the woman say anything in her sleep about him. He heard her talk of that Yamajerk, or Yamahead, or whatever, but never him. He could feel a blush creep up on his cheeks, but shock it away. '_This woman is a weakling, a earthling! What in the Blazing hells is going on! She has that stupid mate of hers, but she said my name...' _ Vegeta shrugged off the feeling and laid her down on the bed, but no matter what she would not let go of his neck. He saw her eyes open alittle.

"Vegeta, Stay please. Keep me safe...," Bulma driffted off into a peaceful sleep. Vegeta on the other hand look liked he was about to explode. After his final attempt to free himself, he growled. No use.

"Fine, Woman have it your way!" He humped and climbed in beside her. She soon followed him and started to cuddle into his chest. When she stop squirming her frown turned into a soft smile. Vegeta rolled his eyes and got comfy. This was going to be a long night.

WHAT did Ya think??? Please tell I sort of liked it, but not to sure!

PLEASE REVIEW!!! THANKS

Wolfka-chan


	3. Chapter 3

**: ) IT GETS BETTER LOL**

**Heya Everyone!! I am so glad that ya'll are enjoying it!!! One sexy couple isn't it! lol Well, I would like to thank all of my reviewers!! They are keeping me going YAY!! lol I know only like one chapter a day is coming up, but bare with me because I got school and everything but I promise I shall finish this story no matter what! EvEN THROUGH A STORM!! lol Well, sorry I talk to much!**

**But if you have any ideas for a next chapter or anything please tell me!! I wont to make my readers happy lol! **

**Love,**

**Wolfka-chan**

**"talking", **_**'thinking', **_**(ME TALKIN LOL)**

Chapter 3:

LAST TIME: "Fine, Woman have it your way!" He humped and climbed in beside her. She soon followed him and started to cuddle into his chest. When she stop squirming her frown turned into a soft smile. Vegeta rolled his eyes and got comfy. This was going to be a long night.

The storm had passed through the night and all was calm. Bulma felt safe and comfortable. She looked on her stand at her clock. 8:00AM . It read. She groaned to herself and snuggled into the blanket and felt something furry and long wrap aound her waist followed by a pair of arms.

Bulma turned to look at her partner beside her. There slept the Mighty Prince of all Sayjins curled up around her sleeping peacefully. She smiled at the memory of last night. How he held her safely to keep her from her fears, and her nightmares at night. Then she heard a growl arise from his throat.

"I got to get up don't I." Vegeta grumbled into her neck releaseing his arms and tail from around her. Bulma giggled in return as his tail tickled her alittle.

"Well, I'll get up and make you some breakfeast. Then you can sleep at least for another hour." Bulma sat up streetching out like a cat. She still had the same clothes on from yesterday and decided to make breakfeast first then a shower.

"Fine, Woman. Go make me breakfeast!" Vegeta spoke as a scowled placed on his face and he rolled over.

"Dummy head! I was already doing that! DER!" Bulma hit his back with her slender hand, and 'humphed.' She made her way down stairs and started to cook at least a half decent meal of eggs, sasage links, bacon, and grits. Also, some toast.

RING...RING...RING

"Damn it, Hello."

"Heya Babe! I didn't know you would be up this early." Yamacha on the other line replied happily.

"Hey, hunny! Well, I do get upa t a decent time sometime ya know! I don't lay around all day." Bulma fumed alittle. (Not a morning person with him now are we! lol)

"Sorry Baby. Well, anyway I was wondering if you would like to go out tonight...maybe to a nice resteraunt and then catch a movie or something?"

"Aww, your so sweet to me Yammy! Of course I would love to go with you goof ball." Bulma leaned on the counter twirling the cord around her finger; giggling.

"Alright, babe. See ya around 7:00!"

"Alrighty, Bye!" Bulma hung up the reciever and smiled to herself. "Well, I am just having a good day so far!" Bulma laughed and smelt something burning.

"Ahhh,Shit! Damn it. Well, Vegeta your sasage is a little crispy today." Bulma mumbled to herself.

"Woman, trying to burn the house down again I see." Vegeta stood in the door way leaning against it with his smirk in place. He chuckled alittle at her cooking.

"Well, I got a little distracted! So, sue me monkey-boy!" Bulma angrly sat his plates down on the table and looked at him. Vegeta looked alittle confused."What?"

"What does that mean? Is it like kill you or something?" Vegeta sat down at his plates and still looked at her confused an angry at the same time.

"NO, Vegeta. Why must you always think of violence?! It's one of our 'human' terms as you put it." Bulma glared at him throught bright blue eyes.

"Oh, then it does not matter." Vegeta scolded and begain to eat his breakfeast. Well, more like inhailing it. Bulma just rolled her eyes and fixed her plate. Consiting of one egg, a slice of bacon, and one slice of toast. Bulma sat down across from him and sipped on her coffee. She looked up and saw Vegeta looking at her plate.

"What, pain in my ass?" Vegeta growled and looked at her then back to her plate.

"Woman, you were a bird in your other life," He replied calmly.

"Well, you ARE a monkey!" Bulma smiled in victory. Vegeta growled deep in his throat and stood up.

"WOMAN, I am going to train. There better be some luch in here when I take a break."

"Oh, yes your royal pain. Your wish is my command!" Bulma rolled her eyes and mockingly bowed low infront of him.

"Woman, that mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble one day. Its not a opinion either. It's a fact."

"Well, I'm not joining you today your highness. I am going shopping for something to wear tonight and getting pampered, also." Vegeta turned around and growled, "Whatever. Just do as I say Woman!" with that he slamed the door.

"Oo, Bulma your on fire today!" Bulma giggled to herself. Now, it was time to take a nice hot shower and go shopping!!!

**After an hour in the shower and another hour of getting ready Bulma was done 11:30 **

"Well, now don't I feel refreshed and look..oh, how can I say...hot!" Bulma giggled to her self. She wore tight blue jean hip huggers and some pink stilleto heals with a cute pin top saying 'Baby Gurl' in glittering letters. Her hair was done in a low pony tail with a black and pinked stripped hat turn to the side alittle. She smiled at her refliction and blow herself a kiss.(consided ass lol)

She made her way down the stairs andgrabed her black purse and some capsules. Then she rembered Vegeta. She walked outside and knocked on the Gravity Machine's door.

"What! WOMAN!" Vegeta had open the door and glared at her panting. Bulma looked at him and put her hands on her hips.

"Vegeta, I am calling take out for lunch. So, in thirty minutes go to the door when the deliver boy is here. Just take the food okay and give him this." Bulma handed him ten dollars.

"What's this for?"

"His tip. Don't worry about the rest. I told them to put it on the tab, okay. Well, I got to go Vegetable Head! See ya, later!" With that she walked off. Vegeta staring at her ass. '_Blasted woman. GET OUT OF MY HEAD! Always around and bugging me.'_ Vegeta stumped back into his 'toy.'

**5:00pm**

Bulma got back hours later with bages in her arms. She had had her toes done, and nailes. Her hairstylist put waves in her hair making her look more striking then before.

"Woman, where is dinner!" Vegeta stomped out the kitchen and glared at her. She turned around and his eyes went wide.

"Why, thank you for the complement, Vegeta!" Bulma laughed. She sat her bags down and walked to the kitchen.

"Woman, I said where is dinner?"

"Hang on a sec Vegeta! If you just hold your horses it will come up in just a minute." Vegeta looked at her werid again. _'Horses?'_ ran throught his mind.

"Nevermind, Vegeta!" Bulma looked in her purse and found what she was looking for. She through the capsula on the floor and 'poof.'

"There ya go Vegeta! I grabed ten pizzas, five boxes of chicken wings, and 6 boxes of breadsticks. Oh, and also. This is a little desert for after that. I bought four cheese cakes. Two has cherry and the other is plane." Bulma smiled and looked at him.

"That is good Woman. I do not require your services anymore." Vegeta replied looking bored.

"Oh, shut up Vegeta. I don't ont to hear that right now. " Bulma stumped out the kitchen and up the stairs with her heavy bags.

"What did I say?" Vegeta said and shrugged his sholders and begain to stuff his face practicly.

**Bulma**

"Arg!! Stupid vegetable head! If I had the strenght! So, Kami help him!" Bulma growled furiously. She looked at her clock and it read 6:00PM.

"Ahh, shit. I need to get ready for tonight!"

**There was going to be lots more but I decided to jsut make this a chapter. My hands were starting to hurt lol. NEXT chapter Yamacha comes in! By the way if your a Yamacha Fan, Oooo Please do not read! I repeat DOnt. lol Well, Thanxs Everybody!!**

**P L E A S E R E V I E W !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**LOVE Wolfka-chan ; )**


	4. Authors Note

Heya People that I Luv!!!

This isnt a new chapter its an authors note! Sorry

Well I had Prom and stuff htis weekend so didn't get a chance to do nothing but I promise that Tomorror I'll try and have 2 or 3 chapters up!

Sorry

Wolfka-Chan

please review alittle :'( I want some more please(no i didnt steal it from oliver twist!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Heya People THat I LUV!!! IT's Wolfka-Chan here and ready for some more chapters!!! YaY!!! lol anyway I hope everyone is enjoing it so far!! Well here we go!! **

**"Speaking" **_**'thinking'**_

**Chapter 4**

**Last Time : "Arg!! Stupid vegetable head! If I had the strenght! So, Kami help him!" Bulma growled furiously. She looked at her clock and it read 6:00PM.**

**"Ahh, shit. I need to get ready for tonight!"**

Bulma looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled sweetly at herself, but couldn't help but think about tonight.

When Yamacha and her's date end tonight she was going to break it off forever. She could not put up anymore with the lies, the cheating, and the hurt. Bulma believed she deserved better then Yamacha. Tonight was going to be the end of there long relationship and she was happy for once.

Bulma dressed in a royal blue dress that reached the floor and sparkled in the lights. It was a tube dress and quite beauitful on her. It showed her curves of womanhood at perfection and wold make any man drool. Well, maybe any man. Vegeta might not react or just look at her. She could never guess what was going on behind his mask and it drove her insane.

'Knock Knock'

"Wow, for once he is on time." Bulma mummbled to herself and grabed her royal blue purse and slowly walked down stairs with dread in her heart and mind. As she made her way through the end. Bulma saw Yamacha tring to talk ot Vegeta. Vegeta of course had his scowl on and arms cross not even paying attion. He was the first to see Bulma. For just one second she saw his mask drop with surprise and astonishment(?) . Then as that one second went by it was over with Yamacha walking up to her and kissing her cheek.

"You, look beautiful Bulma." Yamacha whispered in her ear. Bulma smiled up at him and laid her hand on his cheek.

"Thank you, Yamacha. You look quite handsome yourself. Vegeta I don't know what tie I'll be back but, I believe there is some food in the fridge if you want a snack." Bulma looked at him and Vegeta could see it in he eyes she was going to do something tonight, but didn't know what.

"Fine, Woman." With that Vegeta stomped out into the living room to watch some television. His mind bugging him about the woman's beauty. As always he pushed it aside to the dark side of his mind.

"Come on babe! I have a surprise at where we are going..." Yamacha's voice driffting out as he closed the door.

"Woman, you look beautiful." Vegeta whispered lowly into the silent house. He would never tell her. Vegeta still wondered what Bulma was up to. He could see hurt, dread and someting else ,but he could not place it.

**BULMA**

Bulma sat in the passenger side staring out the window and sighed to herself softly. She looked over at Yamacha who had laced his large hand over her small one while he drove. A smiled plastered on his face.

"Bulma, Babe. You okay tonight?" Yamacha asked in concern.

"I'm fine, Yamacha. Why do you ask?"

"well, you seem alittle distant tonight. Sad almost." Yamacha was a good boyfriend at that. Seeing her emotions and acting like he cared.

"It's nothing. Just been working alittle hard and can't sleep at night." Bulma smiled sweetly at him. "Don't worry hunny."

"Okay babe, I'm just concerned." He smiled his charming smile and looked back to the road. Tongiht was going to be his. He was finally going to ask Bulma to marry him at the end of their romantic date. He wanted to start a family with her and live with her of course. Yamacha still would see his side women and Bulma would never know. They arrived at the resturant.

"Does this look formiliar?"

"Aww, Yamacha! This was were we first went on a date. I rember it like if it was yesterday. This is so thoughtful, Yammy." Bulma acted as if she cared. On this inside she was screaming. _'Shit, now this is going to even make it harder because he actually tried for once!'_

As they took there seats Bulma could hear the band playing a soft meleody. They ordered their drinks and food. Yamacha ordered the resturants house wine for Bulma, while he drank a few "Budlights." By the end of their wonderful date everything was perfect. They talked and laughed. Yamacha had no clue of what was going on. While Bulma knew everything.

"Bulmaa, do ya tink ya caan drives Babbe?" Yamacha asked slurring his words. He had not expect to drink this much, now it wasn't going to be that romantic when he asked Bulma to marry him.

"Sure, Yammy. I think you just might have drank to much!" Buma giggled at him. The whole way home the two were silent lost in their own thoughts. One happy, and one sad. Yamacha consentrated on sobering up as much as he could. He of course could not. Bulma pulled into the drive way and took a deep breath.

"Yamacha,..." Bulma started to speak and Yamacha put a finger to her lips.

"Shhhh, Babe. I want to talk to you about something important." Yamacha replied slowly.

"Oh, what is it?" Yamacha grabbed her hand and played with her fingers softly.

"Bulma, we have been together for a long time. To long to jsut be boyfriend and girlfriend...," He looked into her eyes softly and continued. "Bulma Briefs will you give me the honnor of being my wife?"

"Yamacha...I...I don't know what to say..." Bulma looked him in the eyes while her own was leaking tears.

"Just say yes, Babe."

"Yamacha, I..I'm sorry, but I can't."

"WHAT!?" Yamacha had let go of her hand and stared at her in disbeilf.

"Tonight, Yamacha. I was and am going to break up with you. I fell out of love with you. I can't stand the lies, the cheating and the hurt you put me throught everyday. I lost my love for you, but not as a friend." Bulma looked down at the floorboard with tears in her eyes.

**WARNING: Violence ahead WARNING**

Then...'SLAP.' Bulma held her cheek and looked at Yamacha who was full of rage.

"No! You did not. Youfeel in love with some else didn't you!? You whore! You slut." Yamacha cursed back handing her again.

"Yamacha STOP!" Bulma screamed and ran out the car. She started to run for the house when she felt someone push her to the cement. Bulma looked up at Yamacha with terrified eyes. "Yamacha, STOP this."

"No, you...you...BITCH!" Yamacha kicked her in her side. Bulma screamed in pain. Then he pulled her up by her hair and looked her in the eye.

"Do you still want to break up or do you want to be my WIFE?" Yamacha yelled in her face.

"No, Yamacha. No matter how much you hurt me. No matter how much you punch or kick me I don't want to be with you..." Bulma smiled through her bruised and busted lip wincing in pain.

"Wrong answer..." He pulled his arm back into a fist and Bulma closed her eyes waiting for the blackout.

"What do you think you are doing to the Woman. You Low down piece of shit. You weakling hitting a female!" A dark voice rang out from the door way. Bulma looked up and saw Vegeta saying her thanks to Kami. Yamacha turned around letting Bulma go.

"So, it's you. I bet you slept with him!" He yelled at Bulma's face. Vegeta faded out and had his hand wrapped around Yamacha's throat.

"Now, you listen here. You pathitic earhtiling scum! You, ever come here again and I will personally send you to hell!" Vegeta kneed him in his stomach and then punched him in the face. Sending him to the ground. Yamacha got up and looked at Bulma.

"This is not over I promise you that Bitch. You and your monkey will pay!" HE took off for the car and speed away. Bulma laid n the groud still crying into her hands.

"Wo...Bulma. Can you move?" Vegeta whsipered beside her.

"I don't know. I don't even want to try. Why would he do this to me..." Bulma screamed into the concrete. Vegeta pulled her up into his arms and held her close.

"Shh...Bulma. Calm down. I'm going to take you to your bed and fix you up. Then your going to tell me what exactly happened okay." Vegeta whispered as softly as his harsh voice would allow. Bulma just wrapped her hands around his neck crying into the cruck of it.

Slowly Vegeta walked up the stairs to her room and sat her down. He went into her closet and grabed a tank top and a pair of stretch shorts.

"Here Woman. Put these on so I can look you over, Okay?" Bulma just nodded her head and looked at him to turn around.

"Turning woman!" Bulma took her dress of and put on the cloths he gave her.

"It's okay now..Ve..Vegeta." Bulma whimpered out sofly. Vegeta turned and looked at the bruised and broken woman.

"Okay, Now lay down." Vegeta commanded and she obeied. As he looked her over she whimpered still.

"Woman...Bulma. Calm down. I'm here no ones going to hurt you I promise."

"You promise Vegeta." She said in a child like tone.

"I promise." Bulma smiled softly and closed her eyes. Vegeta came across brusies on her right cheek and a black eye. Her lip was pusted and brusied. Her palms had scrappes from the concrete. Her rib was broken. She was a wreck in other words.

"Woman, tell me what happen." Vegeta asked while he grabbed the first aid kit from the bathroom and coming back starting on his doctoring.

"He asked me to marry him and I said no. I told him...I told him.. that I was breaking up with him. I had lost my love for him. With all the lies, the cheating and the hurt he put me through. Then he went crazy he slapped me. Then he slapped me again saying I was in love with someone else. That's probley why he said that to you outside. He has always been jealous of you."

"Why?"

"He said I worry about you all the time, and talk about you. He also said that I spend most of my time with you." Bulma looked at him in the eyes with tears in her own.

"Is..is that true woman?"

"Yes, it is Vegeta. I do worry about you ever since that gravity machine blast. I talk about how to improve you equipment and try to invent new machine's to help you with your success."

"I never had anyone do that for me woman. I.. I have never had a soul worry for me. No wonder the prick was jealous. You know, tonight. I knew you were going to do somehting, but I didn't know what. I'm glad I waited up for you woman. Then I might not have gotten there as fast as I did."

"Thank you. Thank you, so much Vegeta. I don't know what I could have done if you hadn't showed up. I might...Bulma choked on a sob,"..I might have died."

"Woman, that would never happen. No matter what I would have been there to save you," Vegeta ran his hand over her non-bruised cheek and looked at her in the eyes.

"Woman, I have somehting to tell you. If you want to hear it."

"Yes, I do Vegeta." Bulma looked at him in the eyes and laid her hand over his cupping her cheek.

"Woman, I ...I think about you constantly. I can't get you out of my mind no matter how much I try..." Bulma put her finger to his lips and smiled.

"I know its hard for you to say Vegeta. We can take this slow. I know your not use to emotions as these. When I told Yamacha I was falling out of love with him. It ment I am falling in love with you, Vegeta. No one knows you as well as I do and I believe you are a compasionate man when you want to be.." Bulma looked him in the eyes and sat up wincing in pain.

"Wom..." Bulma shushed him with a kiss. Gental on the lips soflty. Vegeta sat shocked at first and the deepend the kiss.

"Vegeta.." Bulma moaned against his lips. Vegeta held her all night long. Keeping her away from her nightmares and horrors and she with him. He kept her safe in his arms not wanting to let go.

**Awwww, Isn't this sweet. I feel a tear or sumehting coming on. BAD Yamacha!! HE doesn't deserve Bulma! Ooo I hate him grrrrrr. lol Anywayz I hoped ya liked it!! no flames please!**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**E**

**I**

**W**

**LOVE, Wolfka-chan**


	6. Chapter 6

**H**

**E**

**Y**

**A Peoplz that I Luv!!! I bet ya thought that last chapter was it! But guess what NOPE it wasn't!!! YAY! lol srry I alil hyper today so ya! lol I always loved this couple! Their so great! Especially Vegeta! He so sexy and yummy!! lol**

**Srry let me stop and go on with the story!!**

**WARNING: LEMON**

**"SPEAKING" **_**'THINKING'**_

**Chapter 5**

**Last Time: "I know its hard for you to say Vegeta. We can take this slow. I know your not use to emotions as these. When I told Yamacha I was falling out of love with him. It ment I am falling in love with you, Vegeta. No one knows you as well as I do and I believe you are a compasionate man when you want to be.." Bulma looked him in the eyes and sat up wincing in pain.**

**"Wom..." Bulma shushed him with a kiss. Gental on the lips soflty. Vegeta sat shocked at first and the deepend the kiss. **

**"Vegeta.." Bulma moaned against his lips. Vegeta held her all night long. Keeping her away from her nightmares and horrors and she with him. He kept her safe in his arms not wanting to let go.**

Bulma awoke in the arms of her Sayjin Prince. She smiled and traced his face in his sleep. '_He looks so peacful...like a little boy.' _She giggled softly, then rembered the nights events before that. Bulma shuddered at the thought. She was still in pain, but nearly as bad as last night.

"Woman, quite your damn giggling and shut up." Vegeta grumbled into her neck.

"Well, excuste me. I have the right to giggle when I want."

"Not in the early morning you don't...with me here." Vegeta replied sleeply. Bulma just smiled at him and held a giggle. _'Not a morning person now are we!' _Bulma looked at the clock.

4:30 AM it read in red symbols. Bulma rolled her eyes and softly cuddled into Vegeta's warm body. Vegeta growled alittle and waited for her to get comfortable. He wrapped his arms around her and brushed them up and down her back earning a small moan. He just smirked and kissed her neck up to her ear.

"Look who wants to start something now." Bulma giggled letting her arms roam his body. He had done rolled on top of her and started to kiss her passionatly, his tounge sliding across her bottom lip asking for promision to enter her warm sweet mouth. Bulma opened her mouth in response and their tounges went at war. Feeling and savoring the others taste. Vegeta broke their heated match and looked into her ocean eyes. Bulma pleaded in them for him not to stop his tourture.

"Woman, are you sure that you want this...me."

"Vegeta I want you. I need you and only you. I want my first to be with you." Bulma looked him the eyes with hers feeled with love and compassion.

"Well, good." He smirked sexly and kissed her forcfully as is hands slid down her neck down the middle of her chest to her flat stomach.

"First off. We need to get reed of these clothes." Bulma began to tug at his boxers. Smiling suductly at him.

"Wow, woman your impation now aren't we?" Vegeta chuckled in his throat and pulled her shirt over her head and slowly slipped her shorts off. Throwing them into kami knows where. He savored in her form. Her ivory soft skin. Her womanhood of her body. Then he kiss her lips softly again gliding his hands across her soft skin. Bulma had through his boxers into the darkness of the room. His hands caressing her breast. Everywhere he touched seemed to be made to his hands and body. As if she was made just for him.

"Vegeta,..." Bulma moaned his name. He found himself smirking at her tourture. Finally he gave in to her.

"Woman, this is going to hurt for only a second I promise." Vegeta whispered softly. Bulma nodded her head.

"I'm ready Vegeta." He spread her legs for him to enter. He slowly pushed himself in her tight womanhood. He saw her close her eyes and surpress a scream. He leaned forward and kissed both eyelids as tears found their way out. Finally she was getting use to him inside her and he start to move within her softly then faster. Bulma's eyes shot open and arched her back meeting each grind.

"Oh..Oh KAMI Vegeta..." Bulma moan. Vegeta start to thrust into her faster and harder. Bulma moaned loudly again. He was getting hotter and hotter by the moment and her moans were not helping at all.

"Bul..mma," He moaned into her neck as they both climaxed Vegeta bite the crock in her neck marking her his for all eternity and then some. Bulma not knowing why but did the same to him. They laid there wrapped in each other arms tangld in the sheets out of breath.

"Vegeta...oh my Kami. I never knew it felt that good." Bulma smiled up at him as he kissed her forehead.

"That's only because it was me.."Vegeta chuckled softly playing with her hair.

"I have a question, Vegeta."

"Yes, woman." Vegeta growled playfully and licked at the bite mark making Bulma shiver.

"What's up with the biting?"

"The bite mark means your mine woman. Your my mate for life."

"Really! I bit you so does that mean the same."

"Yes woman it does."

"So, I'm yours and you're mine for life." Vegeta looked at her hoping he didn't make a mistake.

"Yes woman. Are you mad?"

"No, of course not Vegeta. I'm actually happier." Bulma smiled and kissed him passionatly, but softly.

"Well, good because so am I. Now, woman lets sleep please." Vegeta mumbled. Bulma smiled and laid her head down curling up to Vegeta's form. She was finally happy in her life. She was with the man of her dreams, even though he had a few flaws, but who cares. Bulma knew everyhting was going to be okay with that she feel into a deep sleep with her Prince at her side.

**WELL. Hoped ya like finally a lemon. If you think there should be more chapters tell me or is this the best way to end it, cuz I was thinkin about the pregnacy and all that but please tell me I need advice lol Well bye bye**

**Wolfka-Chan**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**(at the box down there ya see it? just letting ya know lol)**


	7. Authors beg lol

**Heya**

** There**

** Peoplz!!!**

** Wuz up!! Just reminding ya if ya don't review then I wont know what to do. I am not sure if I wanna keep writing or not or start a whole new story.**

** So pretty please reivew and tell me what ya like. I like to make my readers happy before I lol**

** Anywayz thanks for reading and please review!!!! **

** Wolfka-Chan**


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay Okay people I will continue this fic because Alot of people like it Otay!! I'm glad that everyone does!!! And I hope you will enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed this fanfic!! **

**First off I would like to thank my reviews for giving me support.**

**Lauradbz **

**puertorrican-babe **

**Froot Loops **

**animebdoll **

**elly32**

**Morningstar **

**SSJSweety**

**SumthoiNorAnoThEr420 **

**KrazyKAT **

**Tori-Kit**

**Thank you all very much!! NOW ONWORD TO THE STORY!!! YAY**

**Chapter 6:**

**Last time: ****"So, I'm yours and you're mine for life." Vegeta looked at her hoping he didn't make a mistake.**

**"Yes woman. Are you mad?"**

**"No, of course not Vegeta. I'm actually happier." Bulma smiled and kissed him passionatly, but softly.**

**"Well, good because so am I. Now, woman lets sleep please." Vegeta mumbled. Bulma smiled and laid her head down curling up to Vegeta's form. She was finally happy in her life. She was with the man of her dreams, even though he had a few flaws, but who cares. Bulma knew everyhting was going to be okay with that she feel into a deep sleep with her Prince at her side.**

Bulma woke in the morning with the birds chirping and the sunlight squinting in through the blinds. Peacefullness felled her heart for one. Vegeta at her side and he was a sex god. She giggled to herself and rolled over to look at Vegeta. Which he was not there. She looked to her bolcany and seen him in deep thought. Bulma rolled out of bed and pulled on her baby blue robe. She walked up behind him and incircled her arms around his waist. Her head resting between his shoulder blades breathing in his sent.

"What are you thinking about Vegeta?" Bulma whipered into the wind knowing he would hear. Vegeta placed his large arms upon her smaller ones and let out a sigh.

"Woman,...Bulma I believe you should know something?" Vegeta sounded soft for once and he held care in it. He pulled her around to the front of him and stared into her big ocean orbs.

"What is Vegeta? Did I do something wrong or...," Vegeta shushed her with his finger on her lips and he smirked softly.

"No, not at all woman. You couldn't do anything wrong to me not unless you leave me. Which I do not ever want but, Bulma you should know that your...," He tried to focus on what he was saying and thought for another brief moment.

"Your going to have my heir. Our heir." Bulma looked up at him with tears in her eyes and smiled warmly.

"I'm going to be a mother and you a father. Isn't that great Vegeta. I couldn't hope for more." Bulma squealed out jumping in his arms circling her arms around his neck. Hugging him for dear life.

"Yes, and it's going to be a boy also woman." Vegeta looked down at her and she up to him. Bulma could see his pride in those deep dark eyes.

"Aww, I'm so happy Vegeta this...baby is going to be great with my brains and beauty and your strenght!" Bulma gloated on about everything their child was going to be like.

"Woman, calm down!" Vegeta chuckled into her hair.

"How do you know all this stuff Vegeta?"

"What can I say I am the Prince of all Sayjins Woman." He smirked widly down to her. Then it faded away.

"Woman, I also have to tell you something else."

"I'm not having twins am I."

"No, Woman." Vegeta chuckled out and looked down into her ocean eyes again. "Woman, I'm going away for a while."

"What...WHY!?"

"Now, I have something...someone to protect.My mate and child. I will be to distracted here to achieve my goal. I wish I did not have to, but I must. Those andriods will die at my hand. Not the other way around like that boy told from the future. I need to protect you and our son. Do you understand Bulma?"

"Ohh, Vegeta." Bulma cooed with a swet smile as her hand rested upon his cheek. "Of, course I understand. I'll stay here heathly with our unborn son while you train to achieve your goal. I know you will. You are very powerful Vegeta, but before you go can you do me one little favor?" Buoma pleaded with puppy eyes.

"Oh Kami what did I get myself into now." Vegeta playfully said nicking at her ear with his teeth.

"So, will you?" Vegeta nodded his head and waited for it. "Yes, Okay well when do you leave your highness." Bulma playfully bite his neck where she had biten him. He shuddered.

"Tomorrow morning. Thats..thats when I will be leaving woman." Vegeta looked her in the eyes to see what she was planing.

"Well, today were going to have fun. FUN you understand. I'll do the planing and you will be surprised." Vegeta looked at her and smile.

"On one condition."

"Yes, your Highness." Bulma mocked.

"I get my way with you tonight." He growled huskly into her ear. Bulma giggled and smiled at him.

"Okay, but how about we take a 'shower' first and have alittle fun." Bulma smirked sexly. Before she could say anything else Vegeta gabbed her bridle style and headed for the bath room.

**So, how was it sucky, great, awsome or what I wanna know people since I am still doing the story and i will finish it also!!!!!!! YAY lol sorry**

**if I made some of ya'll angry **

**forgive this writer!!!! lol**

**Review pretty please with Vegeta on top lol!!!**

**PEACE**

**:::::Wolfka-Chan:::::**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello there my faithful reviews another chapter!!!!**

**Anywayz sorry that one was sort of short I just wanted the fun to be a different chapter!! lol**

**Well Here it goes again!!!!!**

**Lots of Lemon parts in this one 2 just warnin ya!!!**

**Chapter 7:**

**Last time:****"Tomorrow morning. Thats..thats when I will be leaving woman." Vegeta looked her in the eyes to see what she was planing. **

**"Well, today were going to have fun. FUN you understand. I'll do the planing and you will be surprised." Vegeta looked at her and smile.**

**"On one condition." **

**"Yes, your Highness." Bulma mocked.**

**"I get my way with you tonight." He growled huskly into her ear. Bulma giggled and smiled at him.**

**"Okay, but how about we take a 'shower' first and have alittle fun." Bulma smirked sexly. Before she could say anything else Vegeta gabbed her bridle style and headed for the bath room.**

They entered the batheroom Vegeta having Bulma in a passionate kiss while both trying to take their cloths off without breaking the kiss, but unfortanitaly they had to or Vegeta was just going to rip them to shreds

"Oh my Kami, Vegeta. Kami how I want you!" Bulma mumbled between there sweet kisses and had her hands wandering and pulling at his flaming hair. Vegeta broke the kiss and kissed her bite mark on her neck.

"Oh, woman we need to start the water first don't we." Vegeta purred in her ear making Bulma's knees wanting to go weak. She squeak out an okay and start to turn the nobs. Bulma's butt was in the air and Vegeta had a wicked idea come to mind.

Vegeta slide over to her and started to rub her ass and smacked it alittle. Buma jumped in reply to it and evilly looked at him with a smirk.

"Now, Vegeta are you getting even more kinky on me. Feeling on my ass." Vegeta grunted in return and pushed her into the shower roughly. Bulma let out a yelp and leaned against the wall eyeing Vegeta carefully. He slipped into the shower and began to wet his hair acting as if nothing happened a few moments ago. Bulma started to pout at him. She could see him peaking at her through half closed eyes.

Bulma smied sexly and swung her hips as she walked up to him. (Big shower people lol) He stil acted as if she wasn't there. So, Bulma took matters into her own hands. Literarally, she ran a hand from his neck to his hard stomach and moved lower. She grabed his member into her small hands and licked her lips. Bulma pressed herself up against him while pumping his manhood. Vegeta's eyes were wide open now he gasped for air.

"What Vegeta don't you like it?" Bulma pretinded to pout. Vegeta looked at her in the eyes and pushed her up against the wall grabbing her hips. She locked her legs around his waist as they were still in the heated kiss. Vegeta looked into her eyes and licked the bite mark on her shoulder making Bulma shudder at the touch.

"Vegeta, Please don't make me wait any longer. Please." Bulma managed to plead through her exctsay(?) Vegeta smirked down at her liking her plead.

"Woman, do you want it that bad," he growled huskly into her ear making shivers go down her spin. Bulma replied with grinding her hips against his and whimpered softly. Vegeta smirked and thrust his self into her hard taking Bulma's breath away.

"V...Ve..Vegeta OH Kami VEGETA." Bulma moaned out loudly. He learned that she was very vocal with he enjoyed. He kissed her mouth as he thrust into her deeper and faster. He bit her lower lip causing her to moan louder. Vegeta could feel both their climax's coming on. Bulma screamed out his name as it hit her hard.

"Bulma!!" Vegeta moaned into her neck in relief of being released. Bulma rested her head on his should panting hard.

"Vegeta, I believe now we need to take a real shower." Bulma giggled softly. Vegeta raised his head and looked her in the eyes.

"Yeah, I guesse we do don't we." He sounded sort of sad. Bulma looked at him confused.

"Don't tell me you can go for more Vegeta!"

"Yes, Woman I can." Vegeta smirking begining his torture all over again.

-------------------------1 hour later------------------------------

Bulma and Vegeta had finally taken their much needed shower and gotten dress. Bulma said to dress casual and of course Vegeta just looked at like 'What.'

So, Bulma ended up picking out some clothes for him. Baggy kahky shorts and a black wife beater tank top with 'BadAss' writen in white letters on the back and some white "Vans". Vegeta liked his shirt of course. Bulma still didn't tell him where they were going.

Bulma left for her own room to get changed. She wore her long hair in a high pony tail. She wore some short kahky shorts and a white tank top with "Princess" written in the front in pink glittery letters. Then she through some white "ETNIES" on. Last but not least she put on alittle lip gloss and some masscara. She looked at herself in her mirror and smiled.

Vegeta was waiting down in the living room waiting for her. He started to get impation then he heard her decend the stairs.

"About bloody time, Woman." He looked at her outfit and then at his and smirked. "Copying me now woman?"

"No, i picked your clothes out there Monkey-Boy. I just have good taste." Bulma smirked at him and kissed him softly on the lips. He seen her bag in her hands.

"Care to share where we are going woman?"

"First were going to the carnival and then to the beach. I brought our swimming stuff and towls. I'm prepard!" Bulma smiled wildely at him and walked out the door and wiggled her finger at him to follow.

Bulma through down a capsula and after the smoked cleared there sat her Metallic-Titanium-bird, CBR1100XX Honda. It was pure black with pink ghost flames going down the side. (street bike if u dont know what look like go to google and type that in you'll see sweet!! lol i want one :'( anywayz back to the story) Vegeta looked at Bulma and smirked. She did have good taste after all.

"Woman, impressive." Bulma smiled and put her helment on and jumped on her awsome bike. She nodded her head for him to get on. Vegeta jumped on and Bulma crunk up the engine raming it for a minute then taking off. Vegeta smiled and enjoyed the ride even if it looked wrong for him to be riding on the back but today he wouldn't care.

-----30min later--------

Bulma parked her bike in the field and took her helment off. She took her hair out and put it back into her high pony tail. Vegeta was looking at and smirked.

"What?" Bulma giggled and linked arms with him. Walking to the main gates.

"Woman, you have an adventures side don't you?"

"When did ya figure that one out Genius. I was on Namk also. Oh which reminds me. Vegeta can I ask a question?" Bulma looked at him through sly eyes.

"Yes, Woman get on with it." Bulma paid their way in and bought risk bands for each to ride as many rides they wanted.

"Do you really think I'm gorgous? Gohan said you called me that on Namke." Vegeta looked down at her and smirked.

"You don't forget anything do you?"

"Nope, and I take that as a yes Vegeta." Bulma giggled and kissed his cheek. Vegeta rolled his eyes and growled.

"Where to first woman."

"Lets try that one first!!" Bulma pulled him to the double looped roller coaster and laughed in glee. Vegeta looked at the hugh comtraction and shrugged his shoulders.

--------------after ride--------------

"Wasn't that like so freakin fun Vegeta!!" Bulma couldn't help but laugh and jump up. Vegeta shrugged his shoulders. "What?"

"I can do that flying in the air woman." Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Just have fun for me Princy" Bulma grabed his arms and lead him on to a day filled with fun with her and him only.

------------------Beach---------------

They sat there in each others arms staring at the sunset. Each lost in their own thought and smirking for Vegeta and smilng for Bulma.

"So, did you have some fun Vegeta?" Bulma asked concerned.

"Yes woman I did. Even when Yamcha walked up to us. His mouth feel to the

ground it was hystaricall! Then you puched him dead in his nose and he passed out! What a weakling." Vegeta chuckled and let a smile grace his lips for a brief moment. Bulma giggled at his statement. Bulma as enjoying the feeling with his ams around her. She truely felt happy with him

"Vegeta I'm going to miss you while your gone. I wont have anyone to argur with or have fun with." Bulma murmmed to him.

"I know, woman, but I have to its my duty to protect you and our brat." Vegeta whispered into her ear and started to kiss down her neck and ran his tounge across his bite mark on her neck.

"Vegeta, why is that ever time you do that it drives me nuts." Bulma pounced on him stradling his hips. Vegeta just smirked at her.

"Because Woman thats our mating mark rember. Thats the most sensitive spot now." Bulma got an evil grin on her face and ran her tounge across his and bite down softly on it. Vegeta's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he let out a growl.

"I see now." Bulma giggled. Vegeta pushed her on the bottom and kissed her fiercly.

"Woman, my turn with you know." Bulma looked up at him.

"On the beach?" Bulma asked. Vegeta just smirked and begain his tourture.(srry people its long all ready lol imagin it)

------1 hour later-------

Bulma and Vegeta were back into their room.(Bulmas room bigger) They made love through all the night only getting a cuple hours of sleep in each others arms.

That morning was when Vegeta was leaving and Bulma wanted to be with him every second before he went. She made his last night on earth worth wild, but he would be back as soon as he achieved his rightful legendary super sayjin self.

**HOPE YA LIKE NEXT CHAPTER IS ABOUT WHEN HE LEAVES!!!!!! lol **

**REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE WITH VEGETA ON TOP!!!!!!! LOL**

**:::::WOLFKA-CHAN:::::**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello People that I luv and read my writings lol I just wanna say srry about it takin a while an all!!!**

**Well Here we go!!!!!!!!**

**might be short just letin ya know**

**Chapter 8: **

**Last time: ****Bulma and Vegeta were back into their room.(Bulmas room bigger) They made love through all the night only getting a cuple hours of sleep in each others arms.**

**That morning was when Vegeta was leaving and Bulma wanted to be with him every second before he went. She made his last night on earth worth wild, but he would be back as soon as he achieved his rightful legendary super sayjin self. **

------8 months later-------

Bulma sat there in misery. Her swollen belly was hugh with the half sayjin growing inside waiting to come out into the world. Bulma couldn't wait. She had already picked out a name and bought everything for the little sayjin. Her parents were the most happiest she believed. They were finally going to be grandparents.

At first they thought it was Yamcha's. Then Bulma told them the whole truth of when they were away on a business trip skipping the sex parts even though her mother had bugged her to know what it was like with that sexy sayjin. Bulma rolled her eyes and would just laugh keeping it to herself.

They were happy though that it was Vegeta and not Yamcha. They hated Yamcha with a passion. They hadn't said anyhting about it tile now thou. They never trusted him, they neved liked him just as simple as that. They were happy with Bulma's decision.

Bulma missed Vegeta terribly, but would only show it when she was alone. Bulma only hoped for him to come back whenever the baby was born or before. They nevered estamated a time because they could not. Vegeta was going to achieve his goal no matter what. Bulma just hoped for it to be soon.

It was late at night and Bulma was resting peacefully. Her hand on her belly an a small smile on her lips. Suddenly the little sayjin decided to wake and was throwing a fit in her belly.

"Son, you need to chill out with this late at night...," Bulma whispered to her unborn son while rubbing her belly. He still kicked.

"Brat, calm down and let your mother sleep." A deep voice drefted in from the open bolcany. The unborn child calmed down with this voice. Bulma looked through the curtains blowing in the wind.

"What woman. Didn't think I would be back so soon." Vegeta chuckled out.

"Vegeta, is that really you or is it my dreams playing tricks on me?" Bulma whispered into the night. Vegeta stepped in and looked at her. He struted over to the bed and sat down and laid his hand upon her swollen belly. Vegeta looked into Bulma's eyes.

"Yes, woman I am really her. Step out on the Balcony I want to show you something.." Vegeta commanded to her. Bulma sat up and slipped her bedroom slippers on. She slowly walked out on to the balcony and looked at Vegeta, whom was floating in the air. She gripped the railing and held her breath.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am Vegeta." Bulma stared at him in aw.

"This is what true power looks like...AHHHHHH" He held his fist in front of him. His power flairing around him flashing from blue to gold. His hair turning gold and his eyes turcious(?). Vegeta looked Bulma in the eyes and floated towards her.

"Vegeta...you did it!" Bulma slid her hands on his face. Tracing his cheek and jaw. Then she ran her hand in his flaming hair. "I knew you would, and this was fast." Bulma smiled hughly at him.

"Of course woman, I achived legendary. My rightful purpose to my name that was told of when I was born." Vegeta stood proud. He looked Bulma into the eyes and kissed her softly. Bulma kissed in return but fueled more passion into the kiss.

"Vegeta, Kami how I missed you." Bulma's tears started to shead down her ivory cheeks. His and her foreheads held each other.

"Woman...Bulma I missed you to. If you can imagin it, I did. I made myself get to this as fast as I could. so, I could be here when the brat is born and to be with you. I still will train much more, but at least I am back...home." Bulma looked into his ebony eyes as he looked in her sapphire ones and they held the meaning of happyness in both. True happyness, even thou there were some kinks in it, it was the most true to be.

Then, Bulma felt pain hit her hard. The child in her womb started to kick violently. Bulma fell to the ground holding her bully.

"Ve..Vegeta. It's time! Go wake Mom and Dad. I need to go to the hospital." Bulma gritted through her teeth as another wave of pain hit her hard.

"Bulma, I will go get them." He laid her down on the bed as fased out of the room with lighting speed to her parents room.

"Old man! WOMAN!! WAKE UP...Bulma is HAVING CHILD NOW!" Vegeta roared into their room breaking down the door.

"What was that Vegeta? Oh, your back thats lovely!" Bunny yelled in her density.

"BULMA IS HAVING CHILD!" Vegeta roared again.

"Oh, my! Honey wake up Bulma is having the baby we need to get her to the hospital!" Bunny yelled at her sleeping husband. Dr. Briefs woke with a start and ran out the door with Bunny and Vegeta on his heels.

"Bulma, sweety calm down. Here we go!" Dr. Briefs yelled to his daughter. "Vegeta pick her up carefully and meet us at the car below. Carefully!" Vegeta grunted and lefted Bulma to his chest carefully. And flew down to the car where Bunny and Dr.Briefs just flew out the door and jumped into the car.

----------HOSPITAL-------------------

"Vegeta stop pacing your making me nervous doing that." Dr. Briefs chuckled to the Prince Sayjin. Vegeta just looked at him and grunted still pacing.

"Fine, just do that. Maybe it'll make time pass faster." Dr. Briefs started to pace with Vegeta who just rolled his eyes at the old man.

Bunny came running out the doors and smiled happily!

"Bulma had a beautiful baby boy!! ANd heathy with a tail Vegeta!" Bunny hugged her husband as they jumped with joy they turned around to congradute Vegeta. He was already gone. Bunny and Dr. Briefs looked at one another and shrugged it off still hugging in joy.

------------Bulmas room----------------

Vegeta steped into the room seeing Bulma holding a bundle wrapped in blue blankets. He slowly walked over and Bulma looked up meeting his gaze.

"Meet your son Vegeta. His name is Trunks Vegeta Briefs." Bulma held the bundle in her arms with tears leaking out her eyes. Vegeta looked down into the face of the knew prince. His hair was lavender and his eyes were closed sleeping from his struggle into the new world.

"Would you like to hold him?" Vegeta looked at Bulma and held out his arms. His words still stuck in his throat since he first stepped foot into this room. Bulma carefully laid Trunks in his arms.

"Suppost his head." Bulma whispered. Vegeta sat down on Bulma's bed and stared at his son.

"My little prince," Bulma cooed to the sleeping baby. softly caressing his cheek.

"Bulma,...we did a miracle." Was all Vegeta could say.

"Yes, we did Vegeta. This is our miracle." Bulma whispered to Vegeta and kissed him on his lips. Then Vegeta leaned back and pulled Bulma with him. The sat there staring at their miracle hoping for a future that will be safe for their son. This is what happened when Ebony met Sapphire. Mircales do happen.

**WOW OMG TEAR!!!!! BIG TEAR!!!! lol I hoped you liked the end sorry it took so long...I been under alil stress but I finally finish it and if u dont agree with it tell me and I might rewrite this chapter.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**PEACE **

**Wolfka-chan**


End file.
